walkingdeadfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Start to Finish
"Start to Finish" is de achtste aflevering van seizoen 6 van The Walking Dead. De aflevering werd uitgezonden op de zender AMC voor Amerika op 29 november 2015 en op FOX voor Nederland op 30 november 2015 Verhaal Sam brengt zijn lege bord naar de trap. Hij gaat zijn kamer weer in waar hij een tekening maakt van een jongetje vastgebonden aan een boom met zombies om hem heen. In de hoek staat een half opgegeten koekje omgeven door mieren die via het raam naar binnen komen. De uitkijktoren valt om en vernielt de muur. Het stof trekt op en de zombies lopen naar binnen. Rick schreeuwt dat iedereen naar hun huizen moet en de deuren moeten sluiten. Deanna rent naar Rick toe en probeert hem te beschermen tegen een zombie maar valt daarbij in een zaagblad. Rick helpt de gewonde Deanna overeind en samen gaan ze verder. Ze worden bijgehaald door Carl, Michonne, Ron en Gabriel. Jessie schreeuwt dat ze Judith heeft en dat ze naar haar huis moeten komen. Carol vlucht samen met Morgan. Ze valt en stoot haar hoofd. Door de val gaat het pistool kapot. Ze vluchten samen het huis in waar de wolf gevangen zit. Denise zit daar alleen met de wolf. Maggie vlucht naar de uitkijkpost. Ze weet zichzelf net op tijd op het platform te hijsen. Het platform wordt omringd door zombies. Eugène gaat tegen een muur staan en probeert onopgemerkt te blijven voor de zombies. Op de grond ligt een walkie talkie. Hij pakt de walkie talkie op en roept om hulp. Een zombie komt zijn kant op maar Rosita en Tara redden hem. Samen vluchten ze een garage in en sluiten de deur. Glenn en Enid kijken hoe de zombies Alexandria binnengaan. Glenn dringt aan om ze te helpen en onthult tegen Enid dat Maggie zwanger is. Ze zijn allemaal het huis van Jessie in gevlucht. Rick draagt Deanna naar boven toe en legt haar op bed. Sam opent zijn deur en kijkt geschokt om zich heen. Jessie vraagt hem om dapper te zijn. Carol is gewond aan haar hoofd maar weigert Morgan ernaar te laten kijken. In de kelder laat de wolf zijn wond zien aan Denise. Zij schuift wat dichter maar hem toe en pakt wat spullen om de wond te verzorgen. Michonne verzorgt de wond van Deanna als ze een bijtafdruk ontdekt. Rick probeert een plan te bedenken om de zombies weg te lokken en de wapens te halen. Ondertussen praat Michonne tegen Deanna over de toekomst van Alexandria. Deanna vraagt wat Michonne voor haarzelf wilt. Ze antwoordt dat ze het niet weet. Ron gaat de garage in. Carl komt bij hem kijken. Ze krijgen ruzie over de dood van Ron zijn vader. Ron sluit de deur en trekt zijn wapen. Maar Carl valt hem aan voor hij het wapen gebruiken kan. Er ontstaat een worsteling. Ron probeert Carl te slaan met een schep maar breekt per ongeluk het raam. Zombies worden aangetrokken door het kabaal. Rick en Jessie horen het kabaal en rennen naar de garage. Rick breekt het slot open met een bijl. De zombies komen de garage in. Ron en Carl vluchten het huis in. Rick en Jessie blokkeren de opening met een bank. Rick vraagt wat er is gebeurd. Carl neemt Ron in bescherming en zegt dat er iets omviel. Carl confronteert Ron met zijn actie en eist zijn pistool. Ron geeft het pistool en verontschuldigt zich. Rick hoort Judith huilen en gaat naar haar toe. Hij komt langs de kamer waar Deanna lag maar hij ziet alleen nog het lege bed met een grote bloedvlek erop. Hij gaat naar Judith en ziet Deanna over haar box hangen. Hij pakt zijn wapen en wilt toeslaan maar Deanna roept nog net op tijd dat zij het nog is. Ze wilde Judith nog een keer zien maar haar benen begaven het. Rick legt haar op het bed. Deanna geeft hem een paar afscheidsbrieven bedoeld voor Spencer en Maggie. Ze vraagt hem op Spencer te letten alsof het een van zijn groep is. Ze zegt tegen hem dat ze nu allemaal bij zijn groep horen. Eugène, Rosita en Tara wachten in de garage af. Zij willen het huis in en Rosita wil de deur al openschieten. Eugène onderbreekt haar en zegt dat hij de deur kan openen. Carol zorgt voor een afleiding en rent naar de kelder toe. Ze ziet Denise die de wolf verzorgt. Ze beveelt haar om bij de wolf weg te gaan. Morgan komt er ook bij en zegt dat dit had kunnen wachten. Ondertussen stromen de zombies het huis van Jessie binnen. Iedereen vlucht naar boven. Rick blokkeert de trap en zegt tegen Michonne dat ze twee zombies nodig hebben. Carol houdt een mes in haar handen en zegt dat Morgan uit de weg moet gaan. Morgan wilt niet en uiteindelijk slaat Morgan het mes uit Carols handen. Na een korte worsteling is Carol bewusteloos. De wolf maakt van dat moment gebruik en slaat Morgan bewusteloos. Hij pakt het mes en bedreigt Denise ermee. Rick heeft een plan om het huis uit te komen. Hij wilt dat iedereen een laken over zich heen doet en zich daarna insmeert met de zombie ingewanden. Daarna lopen ze tussen de zombies zo het huis uit. Hij vertelt ze dat hij dit al eens eerder heeft gedaan. De anderen aarzelen maar stemmen wel in met het plan. Michonne vertelt Deanna van het plan en vraagt haar of ze haar moet doden. Deanna slaat het aanbod af en zegt dat ze nog niet klaar is. Maar als ze er klaar voor is doet ze het zelf. Rick zijn groep heeft lakens over zich heen gedaan met de ingewanden eroverheen. Sam komt zijn kamer uit en kijkt geschokt naar het tafereel. Jessie komt naar hem toe en zegt dat ze er moeten uitzien zoals de monsters. Sam stribbelt tegen. Dan zegt Jessie dat hij maar moet doen alsof de monsters niet echt zijn en alsof hij iemand is die niet bang is. Sam snikt een beetje en knikt. Ondertussen komen Rosita, Tara en Eugène de cel in. De wolf gebruikt Denise als gijzelaar en dwingt ze om de wapens neer te leggen. Hij neemt een pistool mee en vlucht het huis uit met Denise. Rick zijn groep gaat naar beneden. Ze halen de bank weg en mengen zich onder de zombies. Deanna wilt zichzelf dood schieten maar ze hoort geluiden uit de hal. Ze opent de deur en ziet de zombies op haar afkomen. Schreeuwend schiet ze de zombies neer. Glenn en Enid klimmen in een boom om de situatie beter te kunnen bekijken. Ze zien Maggie liggen op de uitkijkpost. De groep komt tot aan de voordeur. Ze houden elkaars handen vast terwijl ze uit het huis lopen. Ze lopen door de horde zombies heen tot Sam zachtjes mam zegt. Ze lopen door en hij zegt het nog een keer iets harder. Ze lopen verder en Sam zegt nog een keer mam. Het trekt de aandacht van de zombies en dan gaat het beeld op zwart. Daryl, Abraham en Sasha zijn op de weg terug naar Alexandria als ze worden tegengehouden door een groep motorrijders. Zij eisen dat alle spullen aan hen wordt overgedragen. Daryl vraagt waarom ze dat zouden doen. De motorrijder antwoordt dat alles nu aan Negan toebehoort. Trivia * De titel "From Start To Finish" zegt Deanna tegen Michonne als Michonne voorstelt om er voor haar een einde aan te maken. Ze weigert en zegt dat als ze er klaar voor is dat ze het zelf doet. * Eugène was degene die help riep in de aflevering "Always Accountable". Categorie:Afleveringen